


Only If You Ride The Tide

by supergrover24



Category: JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Written for the barebacking kink on my <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/supershinyfic/13780.html">kink bingo card/masterlist</a>. I'm pretty sure I was going to hell before this, but perhaps this earns me a new level. Thanks to <a href="http://duendeoflorien.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://duendeoflorien.livejournal.com/"><b>duendeoflorien</b></a> for daring me to write this, to <a href="http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kueble.livejournal.com/"><b>kueble</b></a> for looking it over and for my friendslist for not running away screaming.<br/>Disclaimer: Takes place in the near future, and therefore none of it is real. No disrespect meant to anyone named in this fic. Title from "Breathe" by Pink Floyd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only If You Ride The Tide

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the barebacking kink on my [kink bingo card/masterlist](http://community.livejournal.com/supershinyfic/13780.html). I'm pretty sure I was going to hell before this, but perhaps this earns me a new level. Thanks to [](http://duendeoflorien.livejournal.com/profile)[**duendeoflorien**](http://duendeoflorien.livejournal.com/) for daring me to write this, to [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[**kueble**](http://kueble.livejournal.com/) for looking it over and for my friendslist for not running away screaming.  
>  Disclaimer: Takes place in the near future, and therefore none of it is real. No disrespect meant to anyone named in this fic. Title from "Breathe" by Pink Floyd.

Nick stared down at Joe spread out on the hotel bed beneath him, flushed and sweaty and grinning like a fool, and breathed.

***

Kevin and Danielle (and a small entourage of security) were out taking in the London sights--or as Kevin had jokingly complained, taking in the London wedding shops. Their parents and Frankie were doing the same thing, with slightly less security and more kid friendly attractions. Nick had claimed a headache and Joe had immediately volunteered to stay back to hang out with him. It was only London after all. Wasn't their first visit and wouldn't be their last.

No one questioned their decision, not really. Their dad told them not to leave the floor, to take Big Rob if absolutely necessary that they leave the building. Their mom was only a little worried about Nick, but was too used to them not wanting to join the rest of the family to really be concerned. Kevin gave them a look, part concern, part desperation to have his brothers save him from china patterns, but finally everyone left them alone.

They were alone; the doors to the suite were shut and locked. They were alone, and without so much as a word, they both walked into Nick's room and locked that door behind them as well.

***

Nick watched as Joe flopped down on the bed on his back, the thick duvet puffing up on either side of side of his body. His mouth watered and his fingers twitched with the urge to crawl next to him and to _touch_ , knowing that the risk of being caught was the smallest it had ever been and probably would be for some time.

"Why aren't you down here with me?" Joe asked, curling on his side. He was watching Nick pace the room restlessly.

"It's—weird, I think," Nick said.

"What is?" Joe got a stricken look on his face and rolled to his feet. "Do you really have a headache? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"What? No!" Nick grabbed Joe's hands and pulled them away from his face where he'd been trying to feel if Nick had a fever. "I'm fine, it's just…it's weird. You, me. Here. _Alone_."

"Should I have gone with the others?" Joe sounded confused, a little lost, and Nick twined their fingers together.

"No," he whispered. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Then what is it?"

Nick couldn't find the words to vocalize the thoughts running around inside his head. It was stupid, not being able to tell Joe—of all people—what he was thinking, but right now, all he was thinking about was Joe, and getting him—getting them—naked and back on that bed together. Finally.

Joe smirked and leaned in, kissing Nick chastely. "I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking," he said.

"Oh?" Nick hated how quickly he got breathless, how eager it made him sound. How young.

"Yeah." Joe grinned and walked them backward until he sat on the bed. "You're thinking that there's no way we could entertain ourselves for hours on end and that we should get out our guitars and try to fix the bridge that was bothering you last night."

"The bridge," Nick said flatly. "We're in a hotel room all alone and you want to—oh." There was that loss of air again, this time caused by Joe nuzzling Nick's stomach through his t-shirt, hot breath permeating the cotton and making Nick shiver.

"Did you really think I wanted to play music?" Joe tugged Nick between the open vee of his legs before he untangled their hands. "That I'd want to do anything other than touch you like this?"

Joe ran his hands up the sides of Nick's legs, a teasing touch as he pushed the edges of Nick's shirt up. Nick bent his head and watched Joe trace his tongue around Nick's belly button, making a complete circle before following the trail of hair to the waistband of his jeans.

"Fu—Joe." Nick felt himself blush, stupidly unable to curse aloud still, even though he and his brother committed a much greater sin every time they looked at each other.

"It's so cute when you don't let yourself swear," Joe mumbled against his stomach. He pushed Nick's shirt higher, beneath his armpits, until Nick finally grabbed onto it and yanked it over his head.

"Thanks," Joe said. He sat up straighter, dragging his tongue up the center of Nick's chest to suck lightly at the base of his throat, careful as always not to leave a mark. Nick groaned and wrapped his fingers in Joe's hair, holding tight as he pulled Joe up for a kiss. A real kiss, Nick thought, none of this closed-mouth bullshit.

Nick opened his mouth for Joe, letting his tongue drag alongside Joe's until he sucked hard, like he knew Joe loved even though he never said so. But the way Joe always pressed closer against him, the way he always gripped Nick's hips so tight that there were bruises Nick sometimes had to explain away to clumsiness—Nick knew what Joe liked, up to a point.

A point he really hoped they'd pass today.

Joe's hands slid up Nick's arms, a teasing touch, tracing the edge of the pod on the back of his left arm before cupping Nick's jaw, forcing his mouth open wider. Nick _hmm_ ed low in this throat before tearing his lips away.

"Please," he muttered. "I don't want to wait any longer." Nick rested his forehead against Joe's, eyes squeezed tight, waiting for something, for—.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't either." Joe stepped back and started to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Nick watched, silent, and lost his breath when Joe's shirt fell to the floor.

***

Growing up, Nick thought he was going to fall in love with a girl, get married and have kids. He'd never given condoms a thought, not really. He didn't need to think about safe sex when the only sex he'd ever have would be with his wife. He knew Kevin and Danielle used them, hid it from their parents that they weren't waiting for the wedding night.

Nick knew he'd never have one of those. That this, what he and Joe were finally doing behind locked doors, was the only way he wanted his first time to ever be.

Nick couldn't tear his gaze from Joe's ass, the way his hole was opening up, spreading for him. He watched as his index finger disappeared all the way down to the third knuckle, as Joe contracted around him. It wasn't all that different from the times Nick had done this before. Joe liked being fingered, liked Nick's fingers in his ass when they were fooling around, but this…this was leading to something _more_ , finally.

"More," Joe groaned. He stretched his arms out in front of him, pushing his hips back toward Nick, into Nick's touch.

"Shh," Nick replied. "I've got you."

Nick leaned over and kissed Joe's lower back, first on one side of his spine, then the other, while he pulled his finger out and twisted it with his middle finger before sliding it back in. They'd experimented a lot over the last few months, which methods worked best for each of them, realizing that lotion really sucked for this and actually managing to buy real lube without being caught.

And now, Nick was adding more lube and a third finger, and Joe wasn't being quiet, they weren't hiding. Nick couldn't wait anymore.

"Hey, hey," he said. "Can we...I want to see you." Nick slid his fingers out of Joe slowly, entranced with the way the skin stretched as he did so, opening out toward him. He had the sudden urge to kiss Joe there, make him feel better, like Joe used to do for him when he was little and hurt.

Joe rolled to his back, Nick helping him arrange his legs and they stared at each other for a few seconds, silent. At almost the same moment, Nick slid his hands up the insides of Joe's thighs and Joe grabbed a pillow from above his head and tilted his hips. They struggled with placement, grunting out their frustration until Joe accidentally kneed Nick in the ribs and they both laughed, and just like that, Nick's nerves settled.

He didn't say anything as he shuffled forward and neither did Joe as he spread his legs further apart. He picked up the lube and poured so much over his fingers that it dripped onto the bedspread, and made his ring so slippery he thought it might fall off, but he didn't care. Nick gripped the base of his dick with one hand and opened Joe up again with the fingers of the other. He lined up, he could feel the head of his cock with the fingers holding Joe open and he hesitated, staring down at what he was about to do.

"Nick?" Joe's voice cut through Nick's thoughts. "Please, Nick."

Joe had pushed up on his elbows, watching him. Nick swallowed and nodded, afraid to trust his voice.

He looked back down as he placed his dick against Joe's ass, watched as the head pushed through the tight resistance. Nick stopped and glanced up at Joe, flat on his back again and breathing hard.

"Should I stop?"

"Fuck, no," Joe said. "Just. Slow?"

Nick didn't ask if he was sure, knew Joe would never lie to him. He tried to keep his gaze focused on Joe's face, but it was so tight, so hot, and when he looked, Joe stretched obscenely around his dick and he couldn't help but push all the way in with a load groan.

"Sorry, sorry," he gasped. "Sorry." Nick closed his eyes against the sensations around him—the clench of Joe's ass around his dick, Joe's head thrown back, muscles in his neck straining, and the way Joe sounded when he said it was okay, he was okay, _move_.

Nick slid his hands around to Joe's ass, spreading his cheeks and lifting Joe up slightly. He slid out a little, slowly, nowhere near all the way, before he pushed forward again. Nick repeated it a bit slower, again, marveling at the feel of Joe around him, the way the rim of his asshole moved around his dick, and suddenly it was too much, too tight, too intense and he knew he was going to come.

Oh, fuck, he was going to come _inside_ Joe.

"Joe, I can't, sorry." Nick thrust in fast, his hands squeezing Joe tight as he tried to get deeper, twitching his hips as he came with a groan.

"Fuck, Nick."

Nick could only watch dumbly through half-open eyes as Joe reached down and started jerking himself off frantically. Nick felt the spasms of Joe's ass around his dick, almost too much to handle, but then Joe was coming, and it was tighter and Nick shivered as he felt his dick twitch and start to get hard again.

Joe was grinning at him as Nick gently pulled out and they were both flushed and sweaty and the bedspread was a total lost cause but Nick didn't care. He felt like he could breathe for the first time in his life.  



End file.
